TO FIND ONE'S PERFECT MATCH
by crystal-mist
Summary: finding your one true love is hard. But, once you realise that you truly love someone you are still forced to go through many trials and hardships. What will happen to Shun and Alice then?
1. Because I trust you

**Me- Hi, my THIRD bakugan story YAY..**

**Billy- Arisu, here does not own Bakugan**

**Me- Now on with the story**

**To find one's perfect match**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Because I trust you.**

It was a day like any other. My auntie woke me up for my sleep.I slowly rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window at the glorious day outside. As my eyes fell on my alarm clock I realized that if I kept up that pace I would surely be late for school. I quickly jumped out of bed and did my daily routines and grabbed a piece of toast at the table as I rushed outside. My auntie waved goodbye, I ran through the busy streets of Japan. That's right I am in Japan. I moved from Russia when my grandfather Micheal died. I made my way to my new school. I smiled silently knowing that it was the same school Runo, Dan, Joe and Marucho went to. But the thing that made me real excited was because he went to this school too. That mysterious ninja-boy, who I semed to like and I have to admit that I had started developing feelings for him. No matter how hard I try, I can never deny that fact.

I found my classroom, the teacher was already there. She looked at me and smiled. "Ah! Welcome dear." she greeted me cheerily. I smiled sweetly at her as I entered the class. I instantly noticed Dan, Runo, Marucho, Joe AND Shun in their seats. What a bit of luck. They were ALL in the same class as me. What was this some sort of weird co-incidence. They obviously didn't notice me. They were too busy ignoring the teachers lectures. Dan was staring blankly at the blackboard. I couldn't believe that he didn't see me. Runo was busy looking out the window. Marucho was writing something in his notebook, he was probably solving some kinda complex Mathematic equation. Joe was reading something, a novel maybe. Shun was relaxing in the chair. He was probably in some sort of ninja meditation because he had his eyes closed. I looked at thestudents intently.

"Hey kids, we have a new student here with us today." the teacher explained. The brawlers payed no attention. But for some strange reason Dan snapped out of his unconscious-like state. As his eyes fell on me, he instantly stood up and banged his desk "ALICE?"he exclaimed in surprise making the rest of the class jump. This caught the attention of the brawlers. They all saw me and smiled. Runo seemed overjoyed.

My heart skipped a beat or two as I looked at Shun and saw his face. He was smiling...I had never thought that I would have been able to make Shun smile in this lifetime. I smiled back at him, I knew that my face was red. And I was so surprised to see a slight trace of pink on his face. NO, I was probably just imagining it.

"Master Kuso, will you please settle down?" asked the teacher half-amused and half-annoyed.

He settled down, but one could tell form his face that he was clearly dissatisfied. He half pouted as he sat down. I sat down in an empty seat between Runo and Shun. I opened my textbook and stared at the page as the rest of the brawlers resumed their activities. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang. I was so bored that I almost jumped with Joy. Three more periods passed and then Lunch Break finally arrived. Finally I could get reunited with all my friends. As the bell rang they all neared at me.

"Alice, I am so glad you are here. I was beginning to get crazy with only these 4 boy idiots for company." said Runo, with a grateful voice.

"Hey Runo we are not that bad." said Dan.

"Oh yeah? YOU should try talking to yourself. I mean you are SO irritating."

"Hey, you Didn't seem to have this problem yesterday when you were hanging out with us." Shouted Dan.

"Why You numbskull"

"Come on you guys calm down…" Marucho tried to intervene.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS." They both shouted in unison.

"Well, at least welcome Alice first, and then continue fighting." remarked Joe, obviously getting tired of their squabbling.

"Oh yes, Alice." Dan said momentarily working out a truce with Runo, but I knew that it wouldn't last too long.  
"So Alice how come you are here?" asked Marucho.

"Well you see, my grandfather died last year so I had to move in with my auntie. The brawlers were momentarily engulfed in silence. I knew that they felt guilty for asking. "It's okay you guys." I said with a small smile. What matters now is that we are together." Only Shun remained silent the whole time. Then again he was never one to so much talking.

Slowly time moved forward and the day came to a close. A limo came to get Marucho. Joe's mother came to pick him up in a car which embarrassed him greatly. Obviously, she was still worried about Joe getting sick again. I smiled, secretly wishing that I had a mother who would do that for me. Is it just me, or do I smile a lot?

The rest of the brawlers went their separate ways. As luck would have it Shun and I were actually headed the same way. We both walked on in silence. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, but not as much as I had expected. I was probably just thinking too much.

"So, Alice how do you like the school?" he asked. I was so surprised that he was actually making conversation.

"It's great to be in the same class as you guys, but frankly speaking it is BORING."

"Isn't school always?" he responded chuckling a little.

I was downright amazed; he looked so different when he smiled. His cuteness increased tenfold. Gosh did I just think that?

"What's wrong?" he asked me, his expression changing. I was apparently staring at him. I blushed slightly that he was actually looking straight at me.

"Nah….You are acting just so different." I responded.

"Oh, if you feel uncomfortable I can go back to-"

"No Shun, I really like this new you." I said as a blush slowly crept upon my face.

"Uh…uhm really?" he questioned, his eyes looking straight into mine. I nodded at him sheepishly.

"You know Alice, this is not a new me. This is the REAL me. You are the only person in this whole world who knows the real me." He said, suddenly looking spaced out.

"But Shun, why…Why do you hide your true self from the others?"

"Because….when I am with you, I feel I can be free and be my real self without worrying. It's because I really trust you. I don't feel like I have to hide myself with you. That's why I seem so different."

"Okay, this can be our little secret." I said as I gazed deeper into his honey orbs. I felt flattered that he said that he actually trusted me, even though I was Masquerade and everything.

As we continued on our way. I don't know where I got the courage from but I reached over and slipped my hand into Shun's. I felt him jump slightly out of surprise. I was concerned, but joy soon replaced that concern and insecurity as he gently laced his fingers with mine. I knew for certain that I was blushing furiously. But, when I looked at Shun, I saw a slight trace of pink on his cheeks. This time I was sure that I had not mistaken it. I was too close to make an error.

I had made Shun Kazami, my crush blush. My life filled with a strange sense of accomplishment.

**Hope you like it…..Please do tell me how it was…. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Until next time this is crystal-mist a.k.a Arisu signing out..bye you guys.**


	2. Affection to Cherish

**Me- Thanks to all of my reviewers for your encouragement. This was a story that I came up on the spur of the moment... Hope you guys like it.. Tell me what you think though...BTW I do not own bakugan **

**To Find One's Perfect Match**

_**crystal-mist**_

**Chapter-2**

**Affection to cherish**

I jolted out of bed, sweaty from a strange nightmare. My breathing was fast, like I was terrified of something. But, I couldn't remember anything about what it was about. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I gazed at the clock. 6:30? well atleast I won't be late for school. I got out of bed and took a shower. The cool water felt refreshing. I brushed my hair and picked out a mauve outfit with a short black skirt. I put them on and stared at myself in the mirror, I guess I looked okay. 8:00 a.m? I ate breakfast and made my way to school at 8:15, I mean going early to school never killed anyone. On the way I saw Shun. "Wow, you're early." he remarked.

I looked at him "Why? Is it so unbeleivable?" I asked playfully.

"I guess, I'm only early cause my granpa waked me up extra early for the ninja training, and I have so much free time left." he explained. "And you?"

"I just woke up too early by accident." I answered, not wanting to make Shun worried about my nightmares. In truth I was a bit worried myself, but half-relieved that I couldn't actually remember any of them. We neared the mediocre school building. We made our way to the classroom, I was surprised to see that it was deserted.

"No one reaches here this early." he said almost as if answering the question I asked mentally.

"Oh so you normally sit here all alone..."

"Not really. I normally go to the rooftop.." he said looking at me.

"So what? You are not going today because of me?"

"Well, I don't feel like I should leave you alone." he answered, I looked at him in surprise. It was really strange for Shun to act like this. But, I was happy that he was concerned about me.

"Who said I was going to be alone.I'm coming to the rooftop as well." I answered with a sudden smile.

"Ah sure..let's go then." he said, and with that we made our way to the rooftop. It was very peaceful. I could feel the wind ruffling my hair a little. Shun pointed behind me. I turned to see what it was. There was an elevated platform there, higher than the place where we were standing. Shun reached there in a single ninja-leap.

"You are not afraid of heights are you?" he asked with a sly grin.

"If I were, do you think I would have jumped off a plane into a whole in the middle of the ocean?" I retorted. He knew I was referring to the incident inwhich I travelled to Vestroia to save dan and that others.

I knew that I couldn't get there in a leap. As I looked around I saw a ladder there. I admit, climbing ladders was never my strong point. I gulped as I remembered falling from a ladder and injuring my head very badly in my childhood. But, I wasn't about to let Shun sit there without me. The ladder looked old and a bt rusty, from lack of use. It looked so rickety that it might give away from a strong breeze. I took a deep breathe and continued climbing. As I almost reached the top , just my luck, the rung gave away under my weight. I could feel myself plummet to the ground. I let a shreik escape my lips as I waited for the impact. But, instead I felt something warm and gentle envelope me.

As I opened my eyes I saw a pair of topaz ones staring back at me with concern. It was Shun, he had caught me and he was now carrying me bridal style. I blushed, I was so close to Shun that I could feel his warm breathe tingle my skin. My eyes were locked in his, they were so beautiful. I found myself get lost in their depth.

"I thought you weren't scared of heights." he sniggered.

"I am not." I answered sheepishly.

"Sure you are not. But, next time don't push yourself, I was a bit worried there." he said, his face returning to it's serious look.

"I just wanted to be up there...with you.." I added, that seemed to make him blush a little.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he asked. He was still carrying me when he leapt. In a single, impressive leap we were on top of the platform. I was dumbfounded. Shun placed me gently on the ground.

"Satisfied now?" he asked, to which I only nodded. I turned to the view, it was wonderful. Who would have thought that a boring school would have such a place?

"This place is wonderful. Is this where you disappear to often?" I knew that I had hit the nail right on the head.

"How do you know about that? You only cane here yesterday right?"

"I know about a lot of things." I said smiling. "Now, if you disappear I will know where to find you."

"Strangely, I am okay with that."

"I think we'd better get back to class." I said glancing at my watch. He nodded, and before I could say anything else he carried me again and jumped down. He landed gracefully and lightly on his feet. I wondered how he could do that so effortlessly. I resumed looking into his eyes. He looked at me too.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" he joked.

"Yes, your beautiful eyes are." I answered trying to make him blush again.

"Your eyes are very beautiful as well." He answered. That made me blush very heavily.

"Alice, you are blushing." He pointed out. That only made my face turn a deep crimson.

"You are not helping by pointing it out like that." I remarked as he slowly set me down on the ground.

"I know, but you look so cute with a blush on your face." He said, bringing his face close to mine. My heart was beating like crazy. It had never done that before. I just stared at him, wanting to know what he was going to do. Instead of doing the anticipated he rested his forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes. Both his hands were on my shoulder. I saw a strange emotion flood in his eyes. I couldn't read it, then again I had never been good at reading Shun like I could the others. I couldn't place that look. It looked like affection, pure affection and nothing else. I did my best to memorize that look and this blissful moment. I so wished that he would just kiss me and get it over with. But, I was used to being patience.

And for Shun, I would wait for all eternity if I had to.

He slowly parted. "I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He apologized.

"It's okay…..I liked it though." I said, blushing at my remark.

He looked at me with that same look of affection, but now with a little hint of surprise.

I smiled at him…..As we walked back to class I kept thinking about the look he gave me. The one I chose to call affection.

Yes, it seemed to fit. It was the same look my uncle gave my aunt. The same look that Joe saved for Chen. That same look that sometimes crossed Billy's face as he looked at Julie. The same look my Dad seemed to give my Mom in that one photograph I had of them. But somehow Shun's look just seemed so intense. Yes, it was plain to see that it wasn't just some little crush. He was serious, his feelings were intense. That was the only word that befitted that look.

Whenever I thought back to that look, I could feel a strange and warm feeling inside me. My interpretation made me so happy. I hadn't been so happy ever since my parents died.

That strange look of affection, at that moment I promised myself that I would treasure that face of his all my life.

**Me- Chapter two done….Thank you guys for reading and for adding this story to your favourites..**

**You guys really encourage me and totally inspire me….**

**And please don't stop… Tel me exactly what you think of this story so far.**

**Julie- Please….pretty please…For Arisu's sake READ AND REVIEW…it keeps her going and want to update stories even faster.**


	3. He is Back

**Me- Thanks to all my reviewers..Well here goes... Did I mention that I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers?**

**Julie- They can figure that out by themselves.**

**Me- Geez Ju, I was just checking...ON with the story.**

**TO FIND ONE'S PERFECT MATCH**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**He's Back**

Things were really going nicely. I would wake up unnaturally early everyday just to see Shun. I think that he noticed this and now he would wait at the junction for me eveyday. I think that it is so nice of him. And we would spend the morning on the rooftop talking about random things. Little by little he started to open himself to me. I felt special knowing that I was the only one he'd flash that smile to. It was like a special gift reserved just for me.

One morning when I woke up my head felt strangely heavy. I felt almost dizzy even. But I got out of bed and got dressed. Normally if I felt this way I would bunk school but not this time. I went downstairs feeling a bit odd.

"Good Morning dear." greeted my aunty.

"Good Morning Aunty." I said as I sat down and had the toast. "Alice, are you okay? You look a bit pale." she questioned.

I was surprised that she noticed that I was not feeling very well. "Oh no Aunty. I am fine." I answered hurriedly as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. "Bye." I shouted as I ran out to the street.

I stood by the junction and waited realizing that I was early. I saw his figure round the corner. He looked amazing with his long black hair and all. His eyes were gleaming. He waved as he neared me, while I only smiled. But soon his smile turned into a frown. I wondered what was wrong.

"Alice...Are you alright?" he asked. I was indeed surprised.

"Ah yes of course. Why would you think that I'm not?" I asked uneasily. He didn't answer at that. He only came closer and brought his hand closer to my face. I knew that I was blushing. His hand touched my forehead. He felt it and then felt my neck.

"Alice, you have a fever." he replied in a controlled voice. My eyes widened, I surely wasn't expecting this from him. "I think you should go home and skip school for today." he continued.

"But Shun, I am perfectly fine." just as I said that I felt my head getting heavy again all of a sudden. My vision was getting blurry. And the next thing I knew I was plumetting towards the mind blanked out completely. But I knew that I wouldn't hit the ground,somehow I knew that Shun wouldn't let me...

**Shun's P.O.V**

Alice kept insisting that she was fine. But she had a high fever and it wan't long before she collapsed. I was surprised at first but I caught her just in time. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to carry her to her aunt's house. I walked thorugh the streets carrying her. I reached her home and rang the doorbell. Her aunt opened the door and was apparently surprised to see Alice in my arms. I explained what had happened and she thanked me repeatedly for being so kind. Alice still hadn't woken up, and it was getting late so I took my leave. On my way to school I saw Joe. "Hey Shun." he greeted. I nodded at him.

The both of us made our way to the school building. "The sky...There's is something wrong with it." Joe stated as he gazed at the sky. I followed his gaze. The sky was dark grey, but not the kind of grey before it rained. It was just a sick grey.

"I wonder-" but he stopped short.

"What?"

"It's nothing...Never mind." he said with a strange tone.

We reached class and were greeted by Runo Dan and Marucho. I told Runo that Alice was down with a fever. She seemed worried.

Class went on as usual. That afternoon at lunch-break we decided to have our lunch on the lawn. The lawn was usually packed up at this time. But today for some reason it was deserted. After about 10 minutes.

I wasn't one to take part in those petty conversations. Instead I wondered whether Alice was alright. I sat back and looked at the tree under which we were sitting. A leaf slowly fell from the tree. It seemed strange, the leaf was slowing down, like someone had opened a Bakugan Battle field. I turned to look at the others. They seemed equally surprised at the strange occurence.

"You guys. Look up there." cried Runo, indicating the sky. The sky was darker just where she had pointed. The dark clouds were swirling, creating a spiral of dark energy.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Dan looking at the sky.

As we looked on some red petals began falling from the dark clouds. The petals were a brilliant blood red and they seemed to be shining. They were falling at a slow pace while every other thing around us was still.

And then a pair of boots appeared through the hole in the clouds.

"Who is That?" Runo gasped.

As the person descended down we saw who he was. It was MASQUEARADE! He looked at us and gave one of his evil laughs.

"Greeting Battle Brawlers." he hissed in his dark and sinister tone.

MASQUEARDE? But that could only mean one thing.

"Alice..." I muttered under my breathe.

**Me- Hm...I hope that suffices for a cliff-hanger.**

**Julie- Why am I not in this story?**

**Me- Don't worry you'll come soon... ANd readers READ AND REVIEW please...PRETTY PLEASE...**

**It'll only take about two minutes.**


	4. Prisoner

**To Find One's Perfect Match**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter-4**

**Prisoner**

**Runo's PO****V**

As the person descended down we saw who he was. It was MASQUEARADE! He looked at us and gave one of his evil laughs.

"Greeting Battle Brawlers." he hissed in his dark and sinister tone.

"Alice..." I heard Shun mutter. I, personally couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that Alice said that Masquerade was gone. Gone for good. Yet here he hovered in front of us with his lips twisted into a crazy evil smile.

"Masquerade? What are you doing here?" Dan was the first one to recover from the shock.

"I just came to visit my most special friends-The battle brawlers. I know Naga was defeated but, it doesn't mean that I am gone."

"Well then don't visit us and drop Dead You Creep." I shouted, releasing all my anger.

"Now, now I am sure you don't want that…..If I drop dead right here right now that means your precious friend will follow." I knew that he meant Alice by this. I looked at him in horror. What did he want now anyways? I mean, the Bakugan are already back in Vestroia. What did this Creep hope to achieve?

As if he wanted to answer my question he said "REVENGE!" his voice was so menacing and serious that I could tell that he wanted it badly.  
"So, that fever was all your doing." asked Shun, in an almost equally menacing tone.

"Yes..." said Masquerade laughing again. "Be ready to suffer." He warned before disappearing into thin air.

Okay I didn't get it. Why did he just disappear like that.

Joe however voiced that question of mine.

"You see Masquerade has just escaped from the doom dimension. That means that his intermolecular structure is extremely unstable after inter-dimension traversing-"

Marucho would have continued if Julie hadn't stopped him "Uh….Marucho..IN ENGLISH?"

He straightened his glasses, apparently displeased with the interruption.

"It's just that he needs a little time to regain his full energy."

"Oooooooooh Now I understand!" Julie, Dan and I hummed in unison.

"We should probably check on Alice." Joe stated concerned. We all agreed, but we had to wait until after school. Things were back to normal. More or less.

After school we went to visit Alice. She was sitting up in bed. She smiled as she saw us.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded, still with that beautiful smile that lit her face.

"Alice, do you remember going out of this room?" Joe questioned as indirectly as he possibly could.

"No, Why?" she asked with a bewildered look in her eyes.

We didn't know how to hid it from Alice so we thought it best to tell her of the happenings of the afternoon.

Her eyes widened. A devastated look crossed her face. It as like she had just seen a ghost. She clutched both sides of her head and looked straight at the bed-covers.

"NO, No this can't be happening. How can _he_ be back? How?" We watched in horror as tears flooded her eyes and slid down her cheek. She was shaking her head in denial. She was afraid. I guess she wished that she would wake up from a nightmare at any moment. But, it never happened.

To our surprise Shun walked towards Alice and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, we all know that this is not your fault." He reassured her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"We all do…" added Julie in a soft tone that was unnatural for her.

There was a long silence . "Thanks you guys." Replied Alice as she resumed staring at the bed-sheet. "But, I do not remember ever leaving this room. But then again, I remember taking a long nap." She added.

I went up to her and handed her a tissue. She looks up at me gratefully. Then she slowly wiped her tears off.

"Oh Shoot!..I promised my Mom I'd be home early." Yelled Dan, looking at his watch. "Sorry you guys, gotta go."

"Wait, I'll come along too…." Said Marucho, as both the boys left the room.

This left just Joe, Shun and me.

"I'll be coming to school tomorrow." Alice stated quietly.

"Not with that fever you aren't" Shun retorted almost instantly.

"Fever? It didn't seem to bother Masquerade much when he took over." She replied in that gentle voice. "Plus I think being Masquerade is going to put me under more strain than school. And if you guys are all there Maybe, Just maybe I won't turn into Maquerade." She said slowly.

"She has a point." Joe added.

"Quit encouraging her Joe." I half-ordered.

"Regardless of what you say. I will come to school." She said in a determined voice. It was plain to see that she had made up her mind.

The next day Alice woke up early and met Shun again.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I saw Alice waiting for me. I frowned at her.

"I thought I asked you to stay home." I asked her, a little more coldly than I had intended. She looked at me.

"I had to…You don't know how it feels." She clutched her own hands and continued. "You don't know how it feels like to have a doppelganger who wants your best friends to suffer…It feels awful to know that Masquerade is a part of me. I don't-" She would've continued, but I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She discontinued her sentence and slowly put her hands around me as well.

Classes went on as boring as usual.

The battle brawlers had called a meeting to deal with the masquerade incident. Was it just me or had Alice disappeared? I looked around and realized that I was right she was nowhere to be found.

Just then something like a portal appeared before us. We looked at it in surprise.

There stood masquerade. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let Alice out of my sight?

There beside Masquerade was Julie…

She was tied up with some chains. Something was stuffed in her mouth. She looked scared and surprised. She probably could see us as well.

"If you don't want your friend to suffer then you will come to this place." A card materialized itself before us and Runo caught it.

"A Map." She hissed under her breathe.

Masquerade showed us some sort of weird remote control. Then he flipped the switch. Right at that second Julie's body started twitching in pain. Her eyes widened and tears flowed down her cheeks. She would have shrieked if the cloth was not stuffed in her mouth. Julie looked in unimaginable pain.

Runo turned away, not being able to see Julie's pain-stricken face again.

We watched in horror. "STOP THAT…We…we'll come." Stuttered Runo as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Masquerade smirked "Fine, I will expect you tomorrow then." He said. Julie looked at us through tear-stained her eyes.

Marucho looked at the co-ordinates and immediately arranged a jet plane. We were cutting school. But who cared? More sinister things were in store for us.

As I looked out of the window at the ocean beneath us I couldn't get Julie's tear-stained face out of my that I am in Love with her or anything. But, her eyes bothered me. Those eyes which were normally too full of energy were filled with agony and fear. Her eyes seemed to be pleading. Pleading us NOT to go and save her.

I wonder what does Masquerade have in Store for us?

**Another satisfactory cliffhanger…. I would like to dedicate this cliffhanger to**** Kazamirose**** and to all those who hate cliffhangers and to wait for what is coming next. I know you guys Hate them. But if they are dedicated to you then you can hate it a little less RIGHT? **

***winks* Hope so…**

**Anyways..Please ****review**** and tell me what you guys think.**

**LOVE Y'all. **


	5. ANother Prisoner!

**To Find One's Perfect Match**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**Another Prisoner?**

**Runo's P.O.V**

The Jet plane finally landed at it's destination in a secluded forest. I am not sure where though. As I sat on the seat looking out of the window I couldn't help replay all the happenings in my mind. It seemed like another long nightmare. I only wish I'd wake up soon. Alice was Masquarade again and Julie was kidnapped by Masquerade!.

We landed the jet in a remote clearing and then headed towards the co-ordinates marked on the map.

"I think we are here guys." Marucho concluded. I was genuinely surprised to see a large mansion in front of us.

"I guess we go in then." stated Dan in awe.

"The bakugan are no longer here. I wonder what it is that Masquerade actually wants" Joe asked as we tugged the door and proceeded inside.

"Whatever it is things won't be simple." I answered. I noticed that Shun looked troubled and he was more silent than usual. Is it just me or is he really worried about Alice? I've noticed that Alice was strange as well. She reached school unnaturally early everyday and when I ask why she just evades the question skillfully.

We walked and walked in the long and endless hallway. I was concerned. Poor Julie…

Just then I heard some sort of crumbling noise. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Dan on top of me in a real embarrassing position. I am sure that my face did a very good imitation of a tomato. What made things worse was that he didn't get up. We stared at each other surprised for God know how long.

That was when Joe gently pulled Dan off me. I was still blushing as I straightened my short skirt. I then realized that a part of the wall would have collapsed on me if Dan hadn't pushed me out of the way. Man, Julie would have totally bit my head off if she were her… Julie… I wonder what she was going through.

We rounded a couple more corners and there she was. The silver-haired tanned girl who was still tied up and beside her was Masquerade.

"Masquerade let her go." yelled Marucho.

"You know who I really am. SO why don't you call me by that name. Why don't you call me Alice?" he said with mock laughter.

"You freak!" I found myself yelling.

He just smirked seeing my fit of rage. "So, what do you brawlers intend to do now?"

"I challenge you to a brawl Masquerade." Dan yelled.

"Uh...Dan I think you are forgetting one minor detail. The bakugan are back in Vestroia." Joe stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh…I forgot." mused Dan as he slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"Idiot!" of course I was the one who spoke.

"I am waiting." Masquerade pushed on with that ridiculous smile still on his face. "Maybe you would decide more quickly if I did this." He then flipped the switch on than wretched remote and now Julie was once again in pain. We looked on in horror. "Oh still no decision? Well then maybe her screams will make you decide." Saying this Masquerade took out the cloth stiffed in Julie's mouth. I closed my eyes, waiting for a blood-curling scream. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Determination in Julie's eyes…

She was fighting the pain. Although it hurt her like hell, she bit her lips to keep herself from screaming. My eyes widened as I saw her efforts. She bit her lips to such an extent that her lips started bleeding. Blood dripped down the edge of her lips.

"Julie…" she endured the pain; she did not want to worry us. I could feel my body shaking like crazy.

"What do you think you are doing?" came Masquerade's voice. I looked up only to see that Shun had sneaked to where Julie was and had removed the black thing on her neck. She looked at him gratefully.

"I should have known that the ninja would prove to be troublesome." sighed Masquerade. Shun had already untied Julie.

"Uh...Thanks..." she muttered as she stood up unsteadily. It was the first time Julie's voice was so miserable. My heart quaked as I heard the tone in her voice.

Shun was looking at Masquerade. The freak was floating in the air with the strange mask and idiotic smirk still on his lips. To think that the face under that mask was Alice's...

Masquerade was unpleased that he had lost his prisoner. "AH…The solar eclipse... Just what I wanted." He said in a strange tone. He went into a fit of chanting. It was like he was mumbling some sort of magic spell.

His body started emitting a strange dark light. I didn't know why but we just watched on amazed. It was not like we could do anything to stop him.

Then there was a strange swell of energy. We were all thrown backwards. There was a blinding light.

"What is happening?" Marucho sounded so confused.

And then the solar eclipse came to a close. Masquerade landed right in front of us.

"Now I am stronger than ever. I want to see just how you will stop me." He sniggered.

He started walking towards us, towards **me** to be more exact. He cupped my face with his hands and smirked. "I would hate to hurt such a pretty face." The others were afraid to move in case he would do anything to me. "Don't move or this blue-haired girl gets it." He affirmed.

My whole body was shaking because of the menacing aura I felt. I looked past him and looked at Shun. There was pain in his eyes. Sadness maybe. I did not know what because I had never seen him with that emotion.

I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I think he punched me. I think because everything went blank after that. The last thing I heard was Dan call out to me. Oh Dan!

**Joe's P.O.V**

Masquerade disappeared with Runo. Great that was his second prisoner of the day. Dan was really upset. Julie was bizarrely silent and Shun was acting a bit stranger than usual.

Everyone was acting peculiarly, like we were going for a funeral or something. What makes things worse is that the Bakugan are not here to help us.

Marucho was scared, he was shaking and the cheerful yet gentle Alice was not with us**. She** was the maniac chasing us.

Things are bad. Everyone is out of character. Runo would have kicked our butts and yelled at us but she was the one taken captive.

It was up to me now. "Hey you guys. This is enough moping around. We need to do something about it. Our little pity-parade is not going to help us." My voice sounded more authoritative than I had intended.

They looked at me for a second.

"You have a point." Dan muttered as he stood up. The others followed and we started walking, God know where to.

Masquerade is stronger and had some sort of special powers. I **wonder** what will happen now.

**Me- Okay… Now that was weird. I wonder if you guys even liked the chapter…hm… **

**I admit this really dragged on and the ending is the same as the start, Masky holding a prisoner. But, I just felt that I had to switch the prisoners for emotional value.**

**I really hope you guys liked it though….. hm…..Hm.….**

**READ and REVIEW please**

**Arigatou.**

**Plus I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. But you guys already figured that one out right?**


	6. Fantasia

**Hey guys...Finally time for the next chapter. I would like to thank ****kitten9322**

**. Your idea was amazing and I suddenly kinda had a strange brainstorm. So I will be a bit expanding on your suggestion**** and adapting my story in accordance with it, probably in the next chapter. But I added some changes Kay? Thank you.**

**To Find One's Perfect Match**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter-6**

**Fantasia**

While all this was happening Alice was immersed in a world of her own. A prefabricated universe that was created especially to keep her preoccupied

***Fantasy Area***

"Hey Alice, you ready or what?"

Alice smiled as she saw Shun's smiling form waiting for her.

"I am coming…" she called out as she ran towards him. At that moment she tripped, but she didn't fall. She felt two strong arms grip around her waist. She blushed as Shun pulled her up and his face was just centimeters from hers.

"You okay?" he whispered softly. She could only nod as she was still overwhelmed by his proximity.

They slowly parted. "Uhm…Alice…."

"Uh...Yes what is it Shun?"

"I was just wondering…Would you like to go out with me?"

"uh… mean on a date?" She stuttered in awe.

"Yes, but its okay. I understand if you don't want to."

"No…no what ever gave you that idea?" she asked horrified. "Sure I would love to." She replied a sudden smile and blush crossing her face.

"So this Saturday okay with you?" he questioned.

She nodded and confirmed. Then she took his arm in hers. "I can't wait." She whispered, surprised at how straight-forward Shun was all of a sudden.

***Real World***

**Runo's P.O.V**

When I finally came to, I was all bound up. But thank goodness I was not gagged. I looked at Masquerade, he seemed to be deep in thought, probably plotting what to do next. Just then he looked at me. "Ah, you are finally awake. I was starting to get bored." He stated smirking

He then took out a black ring, just like the one that he used on Julie and attached it on me.

He flipped a switch and I instantaneously felt overwhelming pain shoot through my whole body. The pain was so unbearable that I just had to SCREAM. I wondered how Julie had found the will-power to shut the pain out.

_Alice, please help me. _I prayed helplessly.

***Fantasy World***

Alice and the fake Shun were on their date, when Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is wrong Alice?" Shun asked her.

"Something is wrong." She replied clutching her forehead. "I just thought that I heard a scream from somewhere. And it is like someone is calling out to me."

"What do you mean? Don't be silly Alice. I have the ears of a ninja warrior and I would be able to pick up a scream before you. No offence."

"None taken…" she said as she smiled at him. _I am just being paranoid._ She thought as she proceeded to the movies, hand-in-hand with the boy whom she loved. But little did she know that this Shun was just a duplicate. And that the real one was worrying about her exponentially.

***Real World***

**Shun's P.O.V**

We wandered about aimlessly. It gave me time to think. Alice was Masquerade again. And he was only interested in torturing all of us. I wanted to fight him. But, the thought that if I hurt him I hurt Alice is just unbearable. I couldn't stand the idea of physically hurting her fragile being, in spite of the psychopath who was after us.

We reached a place that was like a little hallway and there in the corner was Runo. She looked horrible, extremely exhausted and there were tears in her eyes. We all gasped at the sight of her.

"Runo, are you okay?" Dan questioned, genuine concern in his voice.

She smiled at him. I could see that she had forced it. She nodded and muttered "More or less."

Seeing Runo's pitiful figure Dan charged at Masquerade. But he dodged flawlessly and Dan was on the ground in under a minute.

I looked at Masquerade, he was about to flip the switch again. I knew that Alice would never forgive herself if she hurt Runo again. So I took a deep breathe and then jump-kicked the remote neatly out of his hand.

He looked at me surprised, and then his lips turned into a frown. Julie went over to Runo and set her free. Dan stood up again and charged Masquerade along with Joe and Marucho. It was no use. They were all on the ground in about a minute.

My turn…Masquerade smirked at me. "So that leaves you and me, ninja boy." He stated as he headed towards me with something that looked like an energy-ball. I dodged the first few ones, along with his kicks. I couldn't attack back; knowing that behind that mask was Alice. The girl whom I loved…

But then his energy-balls started hitting me. I fought the pain at first but as more and more energy balls came in contact with me I felt the pain increasing.

I winced in utter pain as another one hit me. His kicks were powerful as well. I tried blocking all I could and dodged some.

"Shun, he won't fight back because he doesn't want to hurt Alice. That is so unlike him." I heard Julie state in a low voice.

In the end Masquerade's powers overwhelmed me and he won. He flicked a black ring around my neck and then flipped the switch.

"I used the lowest possible reading until now. But I guess it can't be helped in your case…Take the voltage as high as this baby can go. That will teach you to mess with me."

At that I felt devastating pain surge through my entire being. I felt my body twitch helplessly in pain.

I gripped my body as I started trembling. Breathing was becoming harder and harder by the second.

I tried all I could…But I couldn't suppress the pain even slightly. I felt the scream waiting to escape from my lips. I opened my mouth in pain but no noise came out. I am sure the others were watching devastated. But there was nothing I could do.

I opened my mouth once more and took all my will-power.

"Alice, please come back…come back to me." It didn't even occur to me that I had said come back to **me** and not us.

My voice sounded even more desperate than I had expected…

**Meanwhile *Fantasy World***

The fake Shun had taken Alice to the movies. He looked at her with his golden eyes.

They were about to kiss each other. Shun's arms were around her waist and her arms around his neck.

Their faces were just inches millimeters apart when Alice had a strange feeling that something was wrong. She opened her eyes and looked at Shun. Just as his lips almost touched hers she put her hand in front of his mouth and shielded her lips.

"What's wrong Alice?" the fake-Shun questioned innocently.

"Something is just not right…."

"What do you mean? Do you mean that we should not be together?"

"It is not that….I just can't seem to put my finger on it…Something is off…" she muttered.

"I love you Alice…I really mean it…"

Alice started doubting herself. Her intuition clearly felt that something was wrong. But Shun was in front of her and he had just confessed to her. She couldn't tell him that she didn't love him back because that was just no true.

"I love you too Shun." She muttered, smiling a bit.

"Thank you." He muttered as he held her close in an embrace.

**Me- End of the sixth Chappy… Okay anyways I have nothing much to say this time…Only that I do not own Bakugan and please READ AND REVIEW…**

**I promise I will rant more in the next chapter… *laughs* Sure I know you guys wanna read the story and not my pointless talking…But feel free to overlook the ranting.**

**But DO READ the next chapters as well…**

**Arigatou~~ for reading…and do review encourage me please J…until next time**

**~~PEACE~~**


	7. Seperation and Awakening

**To Find One's Perfect Match**

**Crystal-mist**

**Chapter-7**

**Seperation and Awakening**

***Fantasy world***

Alice was in Shun's arms yet she did not feel as happy as she had expected… Something in the back of her mind bothered her. As she looked into the 'fake' Shun's eyes she suddenly felt a tremendous pain in her forehead. She instantaneously pushed him away.

In front of her closed eyes she saw Shun's figure, cringed in absolute pain. His face mirrored the same helplessness.

Then she heard a voice…Shun's voice to be exact. It said- "Alice, please come back…come back to me."

Alice's eyes widened as she heard this. Tears streamed out of her eyes. The fake-Shun encircled his arms around her.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Get away from me..." she shouted pushing him away with all her strength.

***Real World***

**Joe's P.O.V**

Masquerade seemed to be enjoying the sight of Shun's suffering figure. I would have gone to his aid, if only my body would respond to my pleas. Moreover my sickness had made me exceptionally weak.

Then suddenly out of the blue tears emerged from beneath Masquerade's mask and his hands quickly turned the switch that controlled Shun's pain "OFF".

Shun flopped to the ground.

Masquerade's face was that of utter surprise as he brought his hands to his cheek and then looked at the salty water that stuck onto his finger-tip.

His hands seemed to be shaking…He brought his hands to his mask… His mask was cracking. At first only a little crack appeared, but then it deepened.

Alice was probably fighting back. I smiled at myself.

He frantically held his mask together with his hands.

"You were stronger than I anticipated, Alice my dear." He muttered before he went into another fit of chanting and floated.

I watched in amazement as his body started emitting a sort of bright, iridescent light.

He floated up in the air and his figure started blurring out. Then it abruptly split in two and one figure started plummeting to the ground. It was then I realized what had happened.

Alice and Masquerade were separate now. They were different beings. Masquerade caught her and set her on the ground.

"You were really troublesome, fighting me from the inside like that. If you had continued at that rate then you would have regained control of your body." He muttered to the unconscious Alice.

Things looked bad, all of us were down and the deranged maniac was still after us.

He then started heading towards Marucho and kicked him with one foot. Marucho groaned in pain.

To my utter amazement Shun and Dan had managed to stand up. Okay, Dan wasn't too injured but Shun…

I could see Shun's feeble effort to suppress the pain he felt. It was then that Alice woke up.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I woke up and my head felt amazingly heavy. It was then that I saw Runo tied up, the frightened look of the brawlers, who were all on the ground and Masquerade standing there. Masquerade? But I thought that…. Shun was standing half-onconscious. immediately the image of Shun in pain replayed in my mind. How could I have been so naive? I wanted to stand up but I could feel that my knees were shaking. My eyes met Shun's tired ones. But his eyes did not show hatred as I had expected, yet it showed care and worry.

"W…What is happening?" I asked, my voice unexpectedly shaking. That was when an evil smirk played on Masquerade's lips. He started walking towards me and roughly pulled me up on my feet…He slowly cupped my face with his hands. I would have blushed, if it wasn't my doppelganger doing this.

"I finally feel free from your superior self-control and I love every moment of it." He muttered, all the while his face just centimeters from mine. I could feel something different. His aura was strange, frightening even. I think he was going to kiss me or something, but before I knew what was going on I saw Masquerade getting knocked to the side.

When I looked on I saw who was responsible for that. It was Shun; he had kicked Masquerade right in the face.

"I was afraid that I would hurt Alice before…She means a lot to me…But now since you are separate, that makes it much easier for me."

I blushed at Shun's remark, ignoring the sudden pain I had felt. He was worried about me. I meant a lot to him? It is strange how that guy can make me blush so easily and make my heart flutter so rapidly. But I thought that he was hurt. How could he even bear to move in his condition? He shouldn't overexert himself.

**Runo's P.O.V**

Shun kicked that freak. "Great going." I yelled to him encouragingly. He had forced it. I could see that he was still in pain. Hell even I still hadn't recovered from the shock I received and Masquerade called that LOW power.

Shun stood there with a controlled look on his face as he stood there ready for assault. Masquerade looked at him disbelievingly. Apparently we weren't the only ones who thought it was near impossible.

"Why you." He charged towards Shun with what seemed like an energy ball. But Shun dodged it, his face twitching in pain even though it did not hit him and started attacking back. He truly was a ninja.

Alice just stood idly, with a spaced out expression as the battle dragged on. It was like she was fighting something desperately.

"Alice?" I called out to her.

"W…when did Masquerade receive such powers?" she asked in a strange voice.

"Apparently, the solar eclipse granted him some powers." I answered, puzzled why she was bringing this up all of a sudden.

"At that time Masquerade and I were in the same body right?" she questioned, still with that spaced out expression.

"Yes." I nodded. Alice's eyes suddenly filled with hope.

"That means it is possible that I could also have acquired a portion of that power…"

"Alice what are you talking about?" Joe intervened in our conversation.

"You'll see." She muttered, as she closed her eyes and folded her hands. Just then she started floating.

"A..Alice?"

She opened her eyes and her eyes were azure blue. She waved her hand in a swish and a ball of energy headed towards Masquerade and it was a direct hit. He was sent to the floor. I was amazed.

And then her body started emitting a strange green light. I felt the pain in my body lessen. I am sure everyone felt the same. All their faces reflected the amazement I felt.

Alice was healing us?

Then it looked like Alice was in some kind of trance once again.

"Alice….Alice?" I called out desperately shaking her. Shun just stood wide-eyed. Masquerade coughed before retaliating.

"I had no idea that she could do that." He muttered in rage as he resumed his battle with Shun. But now Shun fought with renewed energy. It was plain to see that he was outmaneuvering Masquerade.

"Alice…please say something," Julie and I pleaded.

"Apparently our trip to Vestroia brought about some change in our genetic make-up." She muttered.

We were at a loss for words, but she continued. "Masquerade and I aren't the only ones with these abilities. Our powers were just enhanced. You guys can do this as well."

"You mean that we can use these strange powers?" Joe questioned.

She nodded then added. "But remember Masquerade's powers are enhanced so that means he is much stronger than all of us."

"So we will have to work together." Marucho stated as he straightened his glasses. He closed his eyes and then snapped his fingers. That was when a blue energy-ball appeared.

"You are right Alice." He confirmed. "I have water power."

We all tried it out and we actually had MAGICAL powers? Okay, now that was freaky. Every power corresponded to our respective element in Bakugan Brawls.

Masquerade was obviously displeased with the latest developments. Then Shun started smiling and then flicked his arm. Masquerade flew towards the wall and his back hit it because of Shun's wind power.

"It's time to fight back." Alice announced. But, something was off… She seemed to be wincing in pain.

**O.o what'll happen next…**

**And yes the brawlers are now owners to magic elemental powers Yay! If you are wondering Masquerade used the solar eclipse to exponentially increase his powers. IN the process Alice got a bit of his powers, but the major portion went to Masky…so that will explain why they al have to fight together… Please you guys READ AND REVIEW okay..**

**I will be extremely grateful to you…Please encourage me…**

**BTW Did I mention that I do not own BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLER? Uhm…But you already figured that one out right?**

**Bye for now…Until next time this is crystal-mist signing out.**


	8. Revelations and Confessions

**Yay the next chapter. Thankyou for reviewing all of you…. Anyways on with the story**

**To Find One's Perfect Match **

**Crystal-mist****Chapter-8**

**Revelations and Confessions**

**Runo's P.O.V**

"It's time to fight back." Alice announced. But, something was off… She seemed to be wincing in pain.

It felt strange at first but then I got used to these energy balls flying from my finger-tips. Masquerade was struggling. He couldn't keep up with ALL of us. He was extremely outnumbered.

He took hit after hit. One of Shun's fast winds hit Masquerade's arm and he was bleeding.

Okay now something was starting to bother me. This creep was after us and he didn't seem ready to give up any time soon. So how could we get rid of him? We couldn't kill him…Of course we couldn't.

What were we going to do?

The another one of this stupid grins appeared across his face.

"Ha…You guys should consider the possibilities before charging so blindly to attack… Alice and I might be in different bodies. But we are still the same person."

"What are you talking about…You don't even deserve to be her doppelganger." I yelled at him.

"Whatever. But the truth is the truth….Look." saying this he took out a pocket-knife and gently grazed his right cheek with it.

Okay now what was he up to. I looked at Alice. I was surprised at what I saw. A cut appeared on her right cheek, just where Masquerade had cut his. And a drop of blood trickled down her cheek. Same with Masquerade.

"You see. If you hurt me you hurt her as well." He explained.

"Shoot, I was hoping they wouldn't find out." Alice muttered to herself. I was the only one close enough to hear what she said. That explained why her face seemed to be in pain every time an attack hit Masquerade. At first I thought that it was concern, but it was real pain.

I knew that Alice was strong-willed but not to this level.

We were all horrified. Shun's face looked like a truck had just run over him. He probably couldn't believe that he hurt Alice with every blow he delivered to Masquerade.

Alice slowly rubbed the blood off her cheek.

"You guys. Don't tell me you have given up…" she urged us.

"But Alice if we attack then-" Dan started but she cut him short.

"I don't care…Remember I caused you all so much pain and it is okay if I have to endure some pain…It really is." She said trying to explain her case.

We did not listen to her. We were frozen in the same place. That was when a dark energy ball hit Marucho and sent him flying.

"No…." Alice cried. "Please Shun, you have to fight him." She pleaded to Shun.

"I can't…" he replied in a low voice.

"Why? Why not?"

"I just can't okay?" he half-shouted at her. "Not when I know that with every hit I hurt you."

Alice's chocolate brown eyes widened as she heard his response.

"Please you have to….If you don't that freak will be after all of us and torture us. Believe me he will NOT mind killing ALL of us."

"What are you implying Alice? That I should kill him and maybe you in the process?"

"I never said to kill…" then her voice trailed off. "But if he runs amok like this and hurts all of you then…..then I will never be able to forgive myself" she said as tears rolled sown her cheeks.

"Alice but I…" Shun tried to find something suitable to say but it was no use.

"Getting a bit uncertain are we?" chuckled Masquerade.

"Please Shun…"

"Alice…Do you want to know why? Why I cannot hurt you?" Shun questioned. He was right beside Alice now. Seeing that Alice wasn't going to reply he continued. "There is only one reason for that. One simple and crude reason." After that he hugged her and whispered something to her.

I saw the tears falling out of her eyes as she heard what he said. I was the only one close enough to hear what he had whispered.

He had whispered "Alice, I love you…. Can you not comprehend that simple fact?"

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was devastated. I didn't want the others to find out that it hurt me whenever they hurt Masquerade. Now they would not attack.

I begged Shun to attack… I tried all I could to persuade him.

But then he asked me something. "Alice…Do you want to know why? Why I cannot hurt you?"

I did not know what to say. Where was he going with this. I opened my mouth to say something but strangely enough my mind couldn't think of anything to say at that particular moment.

"There is only one reason for that. One simple and crude reason." He continued, looking into my eyes all the while. I still couldn't utter a single word.

Then he engulfed me in a warm hug. He put his arms around me and held me close. It felt so comforting. I wanted to forget everything going on around me and just stay in that position. However that was not an option. I strengthened my resolve and tried pushing him away gently; -I did not want to hurt his feelings-.

But he would not budge. I should have figured that he would be a great deal stronger than me.

But then he whispered something that shattered my new found resolve to bits.

Alice, I love you…. Can you not comprehend that simple fact?"

I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks as he said that.

He confessed to me?

This was a moment that I had always dreamt of. Normally I would dream of him saying this to me and then when our lips were just centimeters apart I would wake up again.

I had no idea how to react…

"It is alright if you don't feel the same way…Just know that I love you and I could never hurt you on purpose even if my life depended on it." He slowly told me in a reassuring tone.

He slowly parted…Did he see my speechlessness as a rejection. It is not that I did not want to respond, I just couldn't… Things were just too complicated at the moment.

My friends and I were fighting for survival, my doppelganger was after us and now Shun had confessed to me…

I could have kicked myself for that but at that moment I just had no emotional strength to confess back.

I mean I love him. I do… I really do, but when can I finally get that out in words?

"Alice, don't worry we'll find a way to get Masquerade…Somehow we just have to." Shun told me as he gave me a smile.

I nodded uncertainly…I loved him…Yet why? Why couldn't I tell him at that particular moment?

**So hope you guys like this chapter. I had fun writing it… I always have fun writing chapters**

**J**

**Anyways please review my dear readers.**

**And please feel free to ask me questions, point out mistakes and anything else…**

**Thank you for reading so patiently.**

**Until next time this is arisu signing off..**


	9. the final battle

**First of all I would like to apologize for the delay… I had exams.. I think all of you can relate to me on that one …Anyways I hope you like this chapter**

**TO FIND ONE'S PERFECT MATCH **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 9**

**The final battle**

Things looked bad. No one was ready to attack Masquerade because they thought they would hurt me.

"You guys please..." I pleaded all I could but there was no use. Okay there was only one way...I had to be the one. The one that will take down that creep once and for all.

I attacked him with energy balls…Not that it was of much use.

Then I felt something in my pocket vibrate. Wait a second I hadn't brought my cell-phone then why?

I reached inside my pocket and drew out a small purse.

I drew out two cards. Right then an idea struck my mind… I wonder will it work.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hydranoid please… You can't leave me please don't… We only just met." said an orange-haired girl, looking really upset._

"_I know Alice... I will miss you as well. I know that we only just became friends but it feels like I have known you my whole life." Answered a little black- dragon._

"_I know."_

"_Take this….You might need it in the future." The dragon handed her two cards. The girl looked at it._

"_But what is this to do?" she questioned._

"_It will come of use to you…Alice, believe me."_

"_Thank you Hydranoid." She answered, taking the cards as she wiped away her tears. "I will never forget you my friend"_

_*end flashback*_

***No-one's POV***

Alice held both the cards securely in her hands. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe before opening her eyes in determination. _Here goes nothing__._

"Gate card set." She shouted. Everyone stared at her in surprise. They watched as the card fell on the card and they were all standing on top of the enlarged gate card.

"What the?" Masquerade was well and truly puzzled.

Alice turned to the others.

"Better hold on tight you guys." She announced. They were surprised but they held on to the wall near them. Alice and Masquerade were in the middle of a ground-like place.

"Doom card set…Now open." She threw the doom card into the air. It created a dark black-purple vortex. There was a strong wind. The wind was towards the centre of the vortex.

"The doom dimension!" gasped Marucho, his logical mind unable to find a suitable answer.

"The wind…It is strong.." Joe stated, desperately holding on to the wall.

Masquerade was rooted to the spot. From his expression it was clear that he was having a hard time fighting the wind.

But the wind got wilder and wilder with each passing second. It was becoming harder for them to hold on.

Alice was on the ground, desperately clinging on to the vegetation available. Masquerade was loosing balance as well.

_Oh shoot. This wind is stronger than I anticipated...At this rate I will be sucked in as well…_ Alice thought, her eyes still closed.

_No…no….no….no….no…_ Her mind kept repeating again and again.

She stopped abruptly as she felt an arm wrap securely around her waist. She opened her eyes in surprise.

It was Shun, he smiled lightly at her…"Don't worry…" he assured her.

She was so surprised. Her eyes widened. _Did he just put himself in danger to rescue me?...No way…_

She grabbed onto him as well… "Shun…" that was all she could say.

The wind was becoming even stronger and they could no longer hear what the other was saying… Shun just tightened his grip around her to let her know that he would not desert her.

Masquerade was clinging onto the grass; he seemed to be loosing balance. In the wind his mask was blown into the vortex. It would have been awkward if there was another Alice there. But instead it was a guy with blonde hair and blood-red eyes….

"You guys we should help." Said Dan. The others nodded…

Suddenly a mischievous smirk appeared on Julie's face. She looked at her heavy pink bag. She didn't remember why exactly she had decided to bring that along. But then now she had such a great idea.

She chucked the bag at Masquerade. It hit him straight on the face. He was taken completely off-guard, and the bag was so heavy that he lost his grip and flew into the vortex.

"Curse you!" he shouted before he disappeared into the doom dimension.

The brawlers looked at Julie in surprise and she only smiled. But the wind wouldn't stop.

Shun lost his grip somehow and now the only thing that kept him safe was Alice. She held on desperately to his arm. His feet were in the air and he could feel the vortex sucking him in. Alice was however loosing her footing. She was getting dragged in too.

"Just let me go." Shun shouted at her. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she could guess very well..

"No way." She answered.

Her foot was slipping and she was sure that they would be sent to the vortex soon.

"Alice…please."

She wasn't listening. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she held Shun with both her arms. She wasn't strong enough.

_GOD why am I so weak?_ She thought aggravated.

"Let me go darn it…"

She closed her eyes. "I LOVE YOU Shun…." She shouted at the top of her voice. He couldn't hear it though. She held on to him then she felt the burden on her hand ease. She looked behind her only to see the rest of the brawlers behind her. They pulled Shun back to his feet. After about fifteen minutes the vortex closed.

They were all tired. Alice fell on her knees.

"It worked..It really worked. Oh thank you Hydranoid." She said…

"Let us get going then." said Runo, pulling Alice back to her feet.

The brawlers made their way to Marucho's jet plane…

"Let's get back….Home sweet home." Announced Dan as he boarded the jet plane.

"Boy am I tired." said Julie.

"I can't believe you actually threw your bag straight at Masquerade's face." Joked Joe.

"I know…Sweet move girl-friend." Said Runo high-fiving her.

Alice looked at Shun. He wasn't looking at her. He was probably waiting for her to board the plane. She slowly moved closer to him and took his hand. He seemed surprised. She interlaced her fingers in his.

He looked at her in surprise. She only smiled sweetly at him.

"Alice….I…"

"Thanks for saving me." She said… She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek slightly before boarding the jet.

Shun could only stare in bewilderment. He then followed.

"Does this mean that she possibly could feel the same way about me?" he muttered to himself.

**Yay another chapter done…**

**Again sorry for the delay you guys..**

**Please review my friends…**

**Thank you for reading..**

**Until next time ..**

**See ya round.**


	10. Finale

**Closing chapter Yay…Booooo….WHatever….Please read on****.**

**On with the story.**

**TO FIND ONE"S PERFECT MATCH**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

**Finale**

Alice sat in the jet-plane. She was glad that everything was over. Masquerade was gone and now they were on their way back home. She blushed at her own courage and thinking about the way she had actually kissed Shun on the cheek. She gulped slightly.

"Penny for your thought?" Julie said.

"Uh…Julie who says that anymore?" she asked puzzled...

"No one. I was just wondering what was up with you, I mean, you have been acting strange ever since you got on the plane…If it is about the Masquerade business, then don't worry. That meanie is gone now."

"I guess… But it's not that." Alice accidentally narrated everything to Julie.

"You idiot! You didn't respond? I would have kissed him then and there."

Alice was now embarrassed that she actually told Julie. "Easy for you to say…"

Julie sighed in defeat. She then looked towards the hallway… _[A/N: Well it is Marucho's jet…So there can be a hallway okay?]_ There was Shun; he was heading towards the right.

"Talk about the devil." She muttered.

"Did you say something Julie?"

"No..." she answered to Alice but then called out. "Hey Shun… Come here..." Alice's face turned bright red. Shun looked in their direction. He was puzzled, he didn't understand Julie's devious plan and plus he didn't see Alice sitting there.

As he entered the room he half-stopped in surprise.

"What's wrong hot-shot? Take a seat." Shun nodded and sat down on the couch and saw some manga lying there on the table so he took one and started reading. Alice was playing with the edge of her green skirt. Yes, Julie and Runo had made her change when she got on board and they wouldn't let her wear pants or jeans.

"Good luck." mouthed Julie, before she left.

Shun didn't notice this.

He was engrossed in the manga. Alice sought forth all her courage and stood up and headed towards Shun's couch. He seemed to have sensed something. He put the manga aside and looked straight at Alice, perhaps he had expected one of Julie's pranks.

Both of them blushed. Alice didn't know what to do or say…

The rest of the brawlers were spying from behind the door. Julie was getting impatient.

"Joe, you can use a bit of every element as your powers can't you?"

"Uh yeah…. Julie but why?"

"Send a strong wind on Alice and push her right on top of Shun."

"Uh don't you think that is a bit much?" Joe asked uneasily.

"At this rate I think we really will have to resort to that." Said Runo sighing.

"You girls are way too extreme." said Dan starting to feel awkward as well.

"Do it NOW Joe, Or I will strangle you. Believe me I will." Julie threatened. Joe gulped.

Meanwhile.

"Uh...Well…About what you said to me…I…I."'

"It's okay you don't have to reply straight away." He told her in a reassuring voice.

"No, it's not that…. I want to reply right now….I really want to…I don't know what made me be silent at that moment…. It was probably the pressure I was under… But regardless, Shun I do feel the same way…"

Shun was dumbstruck.

"I really do... I love you…I never had the courage to confront you about it….But I do…I love you Shun." She was well and truly breathless now.

"Alice I…" he was about to say something when an unnaturally strong gust of wind came hurtling down the hallway… It hit Alice's back and she plummeted onto Shun's couch.

She was on top of him. Her knees on his and her hand positioned on the couch's handle. Her eyes were wide…Both of them were blushing like tomatoes…Their faces were just centimeters apart. One wrong move and they could be kissing… But wasn't that what they wanted. It was like they realized the other's thought.

Both of them moved their lips closer at exactly the same moment. And their lips met in a kiss…Alice let go of the couch handle and let her body settle on Shun's, hoping that she wasn't that heavy. Shun encircled his hands around her while still in the sitting position. He gently pulled her closer. Her heart fluttered in happiness as she cherished the feel of his lips on hers.

"Aw..." said both Runo and Julie at the same moment.

"Well brawlers, job well done." said Dan in an enthusiastic voice.

Shun and Alice parted and Alice got off Shun.

"SO will you be my girlfriend?"

"Is that even a question to ask? Of course yes." She answered in a smile.

They then looked towards the door and saw all the brawlers peeping through, excluding Marucho of course.

Julie waved at them, a bit embarrassed. Shun opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't say anything Shun; you owe us for the interference." said Joe in a sly tone.

Shun slapped his own forehead. He should have guessed they were the cause of the wind.

"But hey… All's well that ends well. Right?" urged Runo smiling uncontrollably.

"Anyways you should be happy...You are officially a couple now….And I will not regret THIS." She said showing them a video camera.

"Julie, you …you taped it?" Alice was almost speechless; she practically forced herself to say these words.

"Uh-huh."

"Give it here." said Shun in a threatening tone….

"No way hot-shot... Consider it payment for our service."

Just then Marucho reached the scene.

"What's going on you guys? You all seem unnaturally happy." He asked observing them closely.

"Oh nothing." answered Joe.

"Anyhow, I think in Marucho's age-group parental-guidance would be advised." whispered Runo to both the girls. Julie giggled uncontrollably. Alice blushed the world's brightest shade of red.

And so they returned to their respective homes, happiness restored and peace returned, and the next day they resumed their daily lives like nothing had happened. They occasionally used their powers for this and that. However the only difference was that now Alice and Shun were together now.

And like Runo and Julie sees it "'It's about time.'"

**THE END**

**That's all folks…I hope that you liked this story… I put in a lot of work into this story and I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and all those who added me and my stories to their favorites...And to all those who took the time to read…**

**Thanks all… I really enjoyed writing this story.**

**And if it is possible please check out my other stories okay? Thanks again…**

**Until we meet again see ya.**

**And for the last time in this story I ask you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**Peace.**


End file.
